jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Korriban
Korriban was a planet in the Eastern Outer Rim, in the Horuset system. The Sith species originated here, and thus it formed an important place for the Sith Order. Many Sith tombs existed there, giving it a large amount of Dark Side energy. It was therefore housed two Sith Academies, forming the headquarters of the new Sith Order. After the Great Hyperspace War, Korriban was abandoned and became a barren world. It was the site of two Sith Academies, and became the headquarters of the One Sith. Korriban was eventually renammed two different names most commonly known during Luke Skywalkers time as Morraband. =Physical Description= Korriban was a remote, barren planet, with a cold, dry climate. Much of the surface was covered in mountains and canyons.Wookieepedia - Korriban on Wookieepedia =History= Pre Universe This section should be seriously cut down and rewritten, as it was plagurised straight from Wookieepedia. Infinite Empire This remote, forbidding planet was the original homeworld of the Sith species. The Rakata invaded Korriban in an attempt to integrate the world into the Infinite Empire, intending to harvest slaves from the planet to be used for Rakatan projects, such as the Star Forge (30,000 BBY). The sole artifact to survive this era was the ancient Star Map, around which the tomb of Naga Sadow was later built. The Rakata were eventually forced off the world after the Sith King Adas led his people against them. Adas died in the battle, and thus, despite this victory, Sith society crumbled, and, in the ensuing centuries of strife, the Sith relocated to Ziost, leaving Korriban as a graveyard world. Sith Empire The Sith Empire was founded in approximately 6,900 BBY by exiled fallen Jedi fleeing the Battle of Corbos, which concluded the Hundred-Year Darkness. The fallen Jedi landed on Ziost. Using their training in the Force, the fallen Jedi amazed the Sith and elevated themselves to god-like status on Ziost, becoming the rulers of the Sith people. As years passed, and interbreeding occurred between the Fallen Jedi and the Sith, the term "Sith" came to mean not only the original inhabitants of Korriban, but also their fallen Jedi masters. Until the rise of Naga Sadow, the existence of the Sith Empire was unknown to the Galactic Republic. Valley of the Dark Lords. Under the pall of Sith magic, this desolate world became more hellish and dangerous.The Sith Lords erected huge palaces and burial complexes to honor their fallen Dark Lords. Circa 5,000 BBY, the planet became an endpoint of the newly-formed Daragon Trail hyperspace lane, when it was discovered by Gav and Jori Daragon. This event triggered the Great Hyperspace War. After the fall of the Sith Empire, the planet lost much of its prominence in the galaxy, eventually falling off the galactic starcharts for a thousand years. Old Sith Wars Korriban was resettled prior to 3,993 BBY by Dark Jedi survivors of the Exar Kun War, and was home to the new settlement of Dreshdae and a Sith training academy. In 3,993 BBY, as part of the Great Hunt, Duron Qel-Droma and Shaela Nuur died on the planet, failing to cleanse it of terentateks. The planet became the sector headquarters of the Czerka Corporation. Darth Revan and Darth Malak visited the planet on their quest to discover the Star Forge. After losing his memory, Revan visited the academy again in 3,956 BBY on his quest to re-discover the Star Forge for the good of the Republic. With the death of Master Uthar Wynn, the academy's headmaster, and Darth Malak himself at the hands of Revan in 3,956 BBY, the Sith Order collapsed into a civil war (which took place 3,956-3,955 BBY) which decimated the Sith Order. The Ebon Hawk lifts off from Dreshdae starport, awash in the golden light of a Korriban sunset. It took the Republic a couple of years to send an expeditionary force to Korriban (around 3,954 BBY) in order to deal with any potential Sith who might attempt to take up the mantle of Dark Lord. They found a planet nearly in ruins—barren and lifeless as a result of the then unknown civil war. It was assumed by the commanders of the Republic task force that the remnants of the Sith turned on each other, vying for what little power remained. It was also said that Revan had always intended to return to Korriban one day to subdue any would-be Sith insurgents, but he then disappeared. However, the Republic discovered evidence that several Sith Lords did manage to escape the planetary conflagration, fleeing to remote corners of the galaxy. After the fall of Darth Malak, the ancient tombs within the Valley of the Dark Lords were plundered by grave-robbers. Each tomb was once infused with history and heritage of the old Sith Empire, containing great mysteries and powerful relics of the Force. Many broken, charred corpses littered the plains of Korriban during this time, virtually all that remained of the Sith who once inhabited the world. However, their malignant spirits remained, ready to confront any who disturb their rest by way of their guardian-familiars, the Hssiss. In the chaos following the Jedi Civil War, which nearly destroyed the Jedi Order, Jedi Master Lonna Vash used Korriban as a hideout. She was eventually trapped and killed by Sith Lord Darth Sion in the ruins of the academy, and then used as bait to lure the Jedi Exile into Sion's hands. After escaping the trap, the Exile discovered the long lost tomb of Ludo Kressh. New Sith Wars After capturing the planet from the Republic in a brutal battle, the New Sith Empire and the subsequent Brotherhood of Darkness both occupied Korriban, with the latter known to have operated a Sith Academy on the planet. A young Darth Bane studied there before becoming a Sith Lord. The apprentices that trained there were the ones that were to join the Brotherhood of Darkness, thereby the most powerful Sith being trained in the galaxy. Clone Wars and the Galactic Empire In 24 BBY, a Sith Cultist by the name of Granta Omega tried to contact the remaining Sith Lord (or lords) in the galaxy. Although he did meet with the unknown Sith, Omega was killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi, though not before Omega killed Darra Thel-Tanis. The world remained desolate until it was taken over by the Commerce Guild just prior to the Clone Wars, c. 24 BBY. Other than Guild employees, the planet was mostly inhabited by those who were unfortunate enough to end up on Korriban and have no way offworld. At some point in the Wars, fallen Jedi Quinlan Vos and Tol Skorr were racing to find Darth Andeddu's holocron for Count Dooku. Vos won by allowing a Tuk'ata to scare Skorr off. As a reward, Count Dooku gave Andeddu's lightsaber crystal to Vos. After the Clone Wars and the Great Jedi Purge, former Jedi turned bounty hunter, A'Sharad Hett was pursuing his bounty Resk on Korriban. After beheading him, Hett was called by the spirit of the ancient Sith Lady, XoXaan, who taught him the secrets of the ancient Sith. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Palpatine, now Emperor of the Galactic Empire and the ruling Dark Lord of the Sith, visited the tombs of the ancient Sith Lords on Korriban that were still haunted by the ghosts of the long deceased Sith. He wanted to gain further knowledge of the dark side, but his demands only enraged the mummified Sith. Wounded and cowed, he was rescued by Jeng Droga and had to recover from the assault in a bacta tank on Imperial Center. During this time, the Zann Consortium had the option of setting up operations on the planet for knowledge. During a pilgrimage to Korriban shortly before the Battle of Endor, Emperor Palpatine suffered an ambush from the Rebel Alliance's Renegade Squadron. After trapping him in one of the tombs temporarily, and suffering casualties in doing so, the Squadron were able to infiltrate his landing craft and obtain information about the second Death Star, information that would bring about the tyrant's fall. A tomb intended for Darth Vader that, after his defection from the Sith before his death, was offered by the Sith spirits to Darth Sidious, was presumably erected sometime during this period. Another burial chamber was built for Naga Sadow thousands of years ago but was never occupied because Sadow died offworld. It can be surmised that every Dark Lord from the formation of the Order to at least Sidious' time had a tomb built for him or her on Korriban. New Republic At 11 ABY, Palpatine visited the planet once again for the last time, in order to restore his decaying clone body. He conferred with the Sith spirits, who discouraged his decision to try and save his life, offering him a seat among their mummified remains, the tomb-throne reserved for Vader (the Emperor presumably had no tomb prepared for him on Korriban because he did not intend to ever die). Darth Sidious insisted that he should live, and the deceased Dark Lords informed him that, although his last body could not be saved, he could survive by using fresh Jedi blood, possessing the newborn Anakin Solo. He did not succeed in his attempt to do so, and lost his final clone body on Onderon shortly after. The Valley of the Dark Lords during the Battle of Korriban. Later, in 14 ABY a cult known as the Disciples of Ragnos arrived on Korriban under the leadership of the Dark Jedi Tavion Axmis of the Empire Reborn, hoping to resurrect the ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos. However, their plans were being slowly uncovered by several Jedi, most notably by Kyle Katarn and his two students, Jaden Korr and Rosh Penin. Eventually, the trails led the Jedi to Korriban. One of the greatest Jedi battles of the time, the Battle of Korriban concluded when Jaden Korr defeated Marka Ragnos's spirit in Tavion's body. Following Axmis' defeat, Imperial support was withdrawn and the Disciples crumbled. Years later, Hett finally emerged from his long tutelage under XoXaan, intending on defeating Sidious and Vader, only to learn that they have been defeated. Realizing he went through all that for nothing, he escaped into the Unknown Regions, determined to lose himself, where he met the Yuuzhan Vong. New Jedi Order and beyond The New Jedi Order also revisited the planet on other occasions. At one time, Luke Skywalker sent some Jedi Academy researchers to Korriban, where they discovered the logs of the Jynni's Virtue. The time codes on the log indicated it was recorded just before the Battle of Yavin, however they were found sealed in a 7,000 year old tomb. Korriban was apparently untouched by the Yuuzhan Vong War, as Darth Krayt and his new Sith Order used it as their headquarters starting around 30 ABY. Until 127 ABY, they remained relatively hidden, acting behind the shadows like Palpatine did. In 40 ABY Alema Rar went to Korriban to train under the Sith in order to help Darth Caedus focus himself after the death of Lumiya. Alema Rar met the Sith where after some persuasion was allowed to stay for a little while. Alema trained there and received Darth Vectivus's holocron filled with useless data to give to Jacen. They did not believe Jacen was essential to their plan and ultimately believed he would fail as he was not strong enough. Alema disagreed and believed these Sith were hiding while Jacen, a true Sith, took hold of the galaxy. In 137 ABY, Krayt returned to Korriban to demand to the ancient Sith Lords, Darth Nihilus, Darth Andeddu and Darth Bane to give him the teachings to heal him or at least slow down the Vong growths on his body, but the ghosts refused to give him another mulligan, at least twice. Their magic caused the Vong armor he wore to make him into a creature much like his namesake. The current Dark Lord refused to accept his destiny and dispelled the magic. Universe Korriban Universe V1.0 History unknown Universe 1.5 In Universe 1.5, Korriban is ran by Lord Soulless and Lord Archangel of the Sith Consortium and Pheonix Imperium. The Academy is in full use again with many Sith passing through its doors. The Valley of the Dark Lords is a free haven for all Sith to roleplay in, except for the tomb of Darth Vader, which has been converted into a base for Lord Nexus, commander of Korriban. =References= Category:Outer Rim (East) Category:Planets Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets